Devil of Darkness
by Vip3rKing
Summary: Hajima Tokuyama is just your average Highschool student, but one day, his life changes forever. Will he ever be the same after trauma fills his body? What about when he finds out about the Supernatural that has been near him this whole time? Will he feel different about the world, or will he be the same for his entire life? Find out in...Devil of Elements!
1. Kuoh Academy's Prince

**Kuoh Academy's Prince**

 **Hey there! I'm new to this website, but I've had my fair share of stories before, so I hope those who read this story will enjoy it! Now, in this story, my OC, Hajima, will join the peerage of Rias, but Issei will still be present, just a heads up. Both boys will have harems, so suggestions are fine with me, just know not all will be excepted.**

 **Anyways, let's get started!**

 **I do not own Highschool Dxd or any other Anime's used, all rights go to Ichiei Ishibumi, all I own is my OC**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Kuoh Academy, a used to be all Girls school, which soon allowed males since a year and a half ago. But most of the males that came, only had one purpose. Either to hopefully find a girlfriend, or...to simply be the perverts they say they aren't. That's right, most of the boys who enrolled in Kuoh Academy were secretly perverts, especially two boys who didn't even try to hide their perverted natures.

Now this wasn't all of the guys, hell, even some of the females in the school had peverted thoughts lingering in their heads. But there was one boy, who had no perverted thoughts whatsoever. His snow white hair that always glistened in the sun. His purple eye's that showed so much kindness towards others.

Hajima Tokuyama, a 3rd year student in Class 3B, and was given the title of "Kuoh Academy's Prince" By the females of the school. Hajima wasn't the smartest boy, but his grades were still impressive. Speaking of the snow'haired young man, he had just walked through the school gates with a calm smile. And just as soon as he entered the school grounds...

[KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! It's Hajima-kun!]

Almost all of the girls who were in the area shouted at the top of their lungs, Hajima laughing nervously as he waved at them, before continuing on his way.

"Oh my god, he waved at me!"

"No, he was obviously waving at me!"

"No, he was waving at ME!"

"You wanna go!?"

"Gladly!"

And so a fight between two female students started as Hajima just continued to walk to class. Hajima wasn't really anything special, but apparently to the girls, he was special, at least to them he was. But Hajima would always just let it go and move on.

Hajima entered Classroom 3B, and as soon as he walked in...

"Hajima-kun is here!"

"Yay, I'm so glad he's in our class!"

"I so wanna get with him!"

The girls shouted as they were all gathered, but as for the guys...

"Damn Tokuyama..."

"Thinking he's hot shit just because he has all of the girls after him."

"Damn him! I wanna get the girls to notice me!"

"Damn you Tokuyama, you bastard!"

Hajima sent the girls his signature smile, and ignored the guys as he walked to his desk, placing his stuff down and sitting down. He pulled out the one thing he could use to pass the time by...his sketchbook. Most didn't know, but Hajima enjoyed drawing and sketching very much, as he has been since he was 7. His mother introduced him to it, and ever since, he's been growing better and better at his art skills.

So for the next 10 minutes, Hajima sketched, until the teacher, or Sensei if you wish, walked in.

"Alright alright, settle down class. We have a new student today." Sensei stated, which the class soon went up in roars of cheers. "Alright, you may come in!" The Sensei called out, to which the door opened. Came in a beautiful young girl with black hair that reached the end of her back, and purple eye's. Just like the rest of the females, she was wearing the Girls Uniform. "Please, introduce yourself to the class."

"Hello everyone, my name is Yuuma Amano, please take care of me." The now named Yuuma Amano bowed as the boys started to cheer and roar in happiness, while Kai watched on.

"Alright, settle down, now Ms. Amano, you may sit beside...Ah yes, Mr. Tokuyama." Upon his name being called, Hajima raised his hand, Yuuma nodding to the teacher before walking throughout the rows until she got to her seat.

"Welcome to Kuoh Academy." Hajima said with a smile, before class started.

 _~~~Time Skip - Lunch~~~_

"And that is how youu find the square root of-" The Sensei was interupted by the bell, sighing as she closed the book in her hand. "Alright, class dismissed." Everyone started to pack their stuff, and soon everyone left. Hajima was about to leave as well, but the Sensei called him over.

"Mr. Tokuyama, could you come here for a second." Complying with her request, Kai threw his bag over his shoulder and walked over.

"Yes, Sensei?"

"I know you have lunch right now, but do you mind showing Ms. Amano around campus, just so she can now her way around the school?"

"It won't be a problem Sensei." Hajima said before turning to Yuuma. "So...ready to see the campus?"

"Of course, lead the way Hajima-kun."

 _~~~Time Skip - End of Tour~~~_

"And finally, this is where all of our clubs reside. If you wanna join one, simply speak with the Presidents of the club you wanna join." Hajima explained as he and Yuuma stood in front of lots of different buildings, all with different clubs inside.

"Thank you so much for giving me this tour Hajima-kun." Yuuma said with an appreciative smile, one which Hajima returned.

"No problem at all Yuuma, I had nothing else in plan, so I had time." Hajima stated.

"Alright, well I need to get going, thanks again for the tour!" Yuuma shouted as she ran off. Hajima, himself, was about to, but that was until he felt two slender arms wrap around his neck.

"What're you doing here, Haji-kun?" A sweet voice said as Kai turned his head. Behind him was Kiyome Abe. She is a beautiful young woman with blonde hair in multiple drill-like curls. She is also Hajima's best friend, as they met back when they were both first year students.

"Oh nothing really, just had to show a new student around campus, that's all." Hajima answered as he turned to face Kiyome, who was staring up at him.

"You mean that new Yuuma Amano girl in our class?" Kiyome questioned, to which Hajima nodded his head.

"Yep, Sensei asked me to do so, and I just couldn't turn the request down." Hajima stated.

"And there goes your kind and generous side." Kiyome said, but then Kai noticed her outfit.

"Umm, Kiyome, are you in practice right now?" He questioned, Kiyome tilting her head to the side, as she was wearing the gym clothes of the school.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because...I think you may need to get back to practice." Hajima said, which he showed her his watch, which made her eye's nearly pop out of her school.

"Alright, see ya tomorrow then Hajima!" Kiyome said as she ran off, Hajima chuckling as he started to walk off as well.

 _~~~Time Skip - Hajima's House~~~_

"Okaa-sama, Otou-sama, Onee-chan, I'm home!" Hajima shouted as he slipped off his shoes and placed down his school bag, before walking into the dining hall. At the table were two people, one male and the other female. The male had snow white hair, just like Hajima, and dark blue eye's. He was wearing a white dress shirt and black dress pants. Across from him was a much younger girl, who had green hair and blue eye's. She was wearing a pink blouse and black shorts.

In the kitchen was a beautiful woman in her late twenties to early thirty's. She had green hair and purple eye's, as she was wearing a pair of grey sweatpants, a blue blouse, and black slippers. She was also wearing an apron as she was cooking.

"Welcome home dear, how was school?" The woman asked her son with a smile.

"Everything went well. We got a new transfer student, and I had to show her around the campus, but overall things were fine." Hajima explained his day, as nothing other than that happened.

"Hey son, what about that girl you've been telling us about?" Hajima's father, Shihji, reading the newspaper asked, Hajima turning to him.

"Kiyome and I are just friends, and it's been that way since we met. Besides, I'm not looking for a relationship right now, my life is fine as it is." Hajima huffed as his mother, Kyoko, came over with the dinner for the evening.

"You sure about that, Haji-kun? You and this Kiyome seem pretty close~" His sister said with a mischievous grin.

"Not you too, Mika-nee!" Hajima slumped into his seat with a small pout, before sitting back up.

[itadakimasu!]

They all cheered out before they began to eat.

"So, Hajima, any plans for this week?" Kyoka asked her son as he placed down his utensils and looked towards her.

"Hmm...not really, no. Probably just keep to myself for the rest of the week." Hajima answered honestly.

"Oh? No plans with any girls~ Or maybe a couple~" Mika teased her younger brother with a smirk, which made Hajima shook his head and sighed at her usual behavior.

"No, besides, all of the girls at school are somewhat...how should I put it?...Wierd...Stalkers...Yeah, let's go with that." Hajima said before stuffing his mouth with food. Hajima didn't speak again after this, as silence filled the dining room.

Soon, however, Hajima finished, standing up and putting his plate in the sink. before heading up to his room. He opened the door, revealing a pretty big room, the walls being painted black. Across the walls, were posters of bands, video games, dragons, and wolves. Hanging up on the wall as well was a black and purple electric guitar, and in the other corner was a drumset.

His bed was a simple 2 person bed, black pillows and a white blanket. He took of the coat part of his school uniform before falling onto his bed, his hands behind his head. Not much had happened that day for Hajima, a simple school day really, but it was only Monday, so he still had four more days until the weekend.

'Man...what a boring day...Hopefully tomorrow will be better.'

* * *

 **Yes, the first chapter was short, but I plan on having future chapters much longer, at least hopefully! Of course, as this is Highschool Dxd we're talking about, there will be harems, and here are the starters.**

 **Hajima: Kiyome, Akeno, Koneko, Xenovia, Rias**

 **Issei: Asia, Irina, Kiryuu**

 **Of course these are only the starters, and I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, even as short as it was.**

 **Read and Review!**


	2. A Date with Death

**A Date with Death**

 **Welcome to chapter 2 of no, not Devil of Elements, but Devil of Darkness! I apologize dearly for not updating earlier, but I had alot of other things needed to be done. But now, let's get started!**

 **I do not own Highschool Dxd or any other Anime's used, all rights go to Ichiei Ishibumi, all I own is my OC**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Hajima was headed to school, wearing a black zipped up jacket over his school uniform. Most would probably say the color didn't fit with his hair and overall look, but he enjoyed wearing it. He had just walked through the school gates, instantly nearly sent to the floor as something, or someone, bumped into him. He turned to see Kiyome, a huge smile on her face.

"Hey there Haji-kun~" She cooed out, Hajima chuckling as he turned to her.

"What're you doing here Kiyome? Shouldn't you be with the Tennis Club?" Hajima wondered.

"Yes...buuuut, I wanted to see my greatest friend ever first." She stated, as she let go of him.

"I see...well I guess I better be off-"

"Haji-kun, before you go." Kiyome interupted him, a faint blush growing across her cheeks. "I was wondering if...maybe...you'd wanna go on a d-d-date?" she stuttered out as her cheeks were pure red. Hajima started to grow red in his cheeks.

"Well u-umm..." Hajima started to scratch the back of his head nervously. "If your fine with going with me...then that would be fine. When would you wanna go?" He asked.

"W-Well, seeing as today is Friday, why not tomorrow at noon?" Kiyome suggested. Hajima smiled as he rubbed her head, making the blonde blush.

"That sounds perfect for me." Hajima then turned to the school. "Well, I'll see you in class Kiyome." He waved before walking off.

Once he walked into class...

[Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Hajima-kuuuuuun!]

The girls of the class screamed out, Hajima sighing, but smiling and waving before walking to his desk. Everyday was basically a repeat of the last. He'd go to school, his fangirls would scream their lungs out, then he'd go home, get teased by his family, before going to bed, and repeat.

'Let's get this day over with...'

 _~~~TimeSkip - The Next Day - Noon~~~_

Hajima was awaiting Kiyome in the shopping center of town. He was wearing a white shirt underneath his black hoodie. His pants were white, with a grey belt holding them up, along with simple black shoes with purple trimmings. He had his arms crossed, as he looked up at the sky above, shielding his eye's from the sun.

"Here have a flier." He turned to a woman with brown hair and matching eye's looking at him. She had some flier of sorts in her hand, said hand extended Hajima smiled politely and took the flier, looking at it.

'We make your dreams come true huh? Then allow me to have 10 million dollars.' Hajima joked in his head.

"Haji-kun!" He looked back up, putting the flier in his back pocket. He turned to his left, his mouth hitting the floor when he saw Kiyome. She was wearing a dark purple sweater, a heart shaped hole in the breast area. She was also wearing a pair of skin tight shorts, stopping at the middle point of her thighs. She was wearing black socks along with black shoes to match them. "Do I look good?" She asked with a small blush, her arms behind her back.

"You look...WOW!" Hajima blurted out.

"I'll take that as I look nice, so you ready?" Kiyome asked, before Hajima grabbed her hand.

"Definitely."

The two stopped first at a clothing store. The pair entered, Kiyome leading Hajima as she stared at multiple outifts. Hajima chuckled as she sprinted around the store, picking out many attires to choose from. She finally stopped in front of him, with about 10 different outfits.

"I'm gonna try these on, do you mind being a judge?" She asked kindly.

"Of course." Was Hajima's reply before Kiyome walked behind a changing room curtain. After about 5 minutes, the curtain moved to the side, revealing Kiyome in one of the outfits, and it nearly made Hajima nosebleed. She was now wearing a black tanktop, which showed off her 'Assets' very nicely. The bottoms were a light blue skirt, with a loose purple belt holding it up. To add to it, it also had black stockings, and black shoes.

"How does this look?" She asked, making a pose.

"I-It looks really nice, compliments you alot." Hajima gave a thumbs up, Kiyome giggling before walking back in.

Another 5 minutes, and she came out in...a swimsuit. It was dark blue, a two piece to be exact.

"A swimuit?" Hajima wondered with reddened cheeks.

"Yep! I was thinking we could go to the Local water park. How does that sound?"

"Awesome! I love swimming!" Hajima pumped his fists up, Kiyome giggling before she tried on the rest of the outfits.

 _~~~TimeSkip - Local Water Park~~~_

They entered the main doors, and when they walked fully in, it was a very nice sight. Loads of slides going down into water, hot tubs, lounging areas, and even a food bar. "This is perfect, we could eat here if it's needed." Kiyome said, her voice showing excitement as she turned to Hajima. "Now you go change, and I'll go change, no peeking Haji-kun~" She said, her teasing voice shown as she walked off.

 _~~~TimeSkip - 5 minutes later~~~_

Hajima was already done changing, wearing a pair of black swimming trunks with a blue fire design to it. He was waiting patiently for Kiyome to come out.

Suddenly, he heard a voice behind him.

"Well~ What do you think Haji-kun~" He turned around to see Kiyome, and it took him everything to not nosebleed on the spot. There stood Kiyome, wearing a two piece, which was black with a yellow tint to it.

"Oh...My...God..." And then he nosebled a little, Kiyome just giggled as she grabbed his arm.

"Thank you Haji-kun, now come on, I wanna go swim~" She said, running along with the boy, who was smiling. They stopped right at the edge of the pool. Hajima jumped in first, turning to Kiyome.

"Come on, the water's great!"

"Catch me?" She asked with a mischeivous grin.

"Of course." Was the reply from Hajima, who put his arms out. Kiyome giggled a bit, before jumping in, Hajima catching her right before her feet touched the ground. Seeing he was holding her so close, she decided to tease.

'Hey, it may be a date, but that doesn't mean I can't tease a little bit~' She pressed her breasts onto his bare chest, Hajima blushing a bit.

"That was fun, but let's see..." She splashed water into his face, making him put his hands up in defense. "...if you can catch me!" And then she swam off. When Hajima was clear on what was happening, he swam after her. She was laughing, making Hajima smile.

'She really is having a good time, and it's so early into the date...' He thought, finally catching up with Kiyome as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back towards him. She giggled as she leaned back into him. While in this position, Hajima got a good whiff of Hanako's hair.

'She smells like strawberries and...and ocean breeze...it smells wonderful.' He thought as Hajima turned to him.

"Hey, Haji-kun?"

"Yeah, Kiyome?"

"Are you glad we met?" Kiyome asked.

"Of course, unlike all of the other girls at school, you genuinely wanted to be friends with me. So yeah, I wouldn't dare go back and change the day we met." Hajima spoke truthfully. His eye's were closed as Kiyome smiled, but then she got out of the hug and...

SPLASH

Again, Kiyome splashed water at Hajima, who opened his eye's to see the blonde laughing.

"That was priceless, but thanks Haji-kun, really appreciated those kind words." She sent him a wink and a smile.

"Oh so that's how you wanna play it? Well take this!" Hajima decided to play his turn, splashing water at Kiyome, who put her hands up, only to splash Hajima back, and this continued for a while. after another 10 minutes of water splashing, the two stopped as they got out of the water. Hajima looked at Kiyome, seeing her looking at one of the slides.

"You wanna go on it don't you?" She turned to him with a small smile.

"Only if you go on it with me~"

"Wait...that means..."

Kiyome smirked as she grabbed Issei's arm.

"Yep, you have to hold me from behind. Come on, you already did it earlier, it should be fine, so come on!" Kiyome ran to the slide with Hajima. They both climbed up, Kiyome first and Hajima right behind her. She sat down slowly, turning to Hajima with a smile. "Come on Haji-kun~ Hold me tight and I may give you a reward~" She teased, Hajima sitting behind her and holding her tight.

"Ready?" He asked, Kiyome nodded as she slowly went forward, Hajima going with her. Once they were at the edge, they went faster, and went down the slide with intense speed. Hajima held Kiyome tight, making sure she wouldn't fall. Once they reached the end, they fell into the water. Kiyome screamed in excitement, as she plunged into the water. Hajima came up first, looking around for Kiyome.

He finally looked down, seeing her at the bottom, not moving. His eye's widened as he went back down, bringing the blonde back up.

"Kiyome! You alright? Please, talk to me!" He said as he held her up above the water. He nearly started to cry, his eye's closed before...

"Got you~" He opened his eye's, seeing Kiyome giggling at him.

"Seriously?" He said as Kiyome just continued to laugh at him.

"You should have seen your face, it was priceless. But I didn't know you cared for me so much." She kissed his cheek. "Thanks, Haji-kun~"

 _~~~TimeSkip - The Park~~~_

Hajima and Kiyome stopped at the fountain in the park, the snow white haired turning to Kiyome with a small blush.

"Kiyome, for our first date, I wanna give you this." He stated, opening the bag and taking out a small box. Kiyome tilted her head. "Please turn around." Kiyome complied and turned away. She closed her eye's just in case, Hajima wrapping his arms around her neck area. She waited before she heard..."Alright open your eye's." And she did so, looking around her neck. There was her love necklace she was already wearing, but there was another one. This one had a blue heart with a yellow middle.

She grabbed onto it and got a closer look, her cheeks tinted with pink.

"Haji-kun..."

"I know it's not much...but I thought it'd be nice to get you a gift for actually taking me on a nice date, something I really enjoyed." Hajima explained as he scratched the back of his head. Kiyome's blush grew as she let the necklace fall against her chest, ran and hugged Hajima tight. "K-Kiyome!?"

"Thank you...Thank you so much, I could kiss you right now for how sweet this is.." She muttered, Hajima blushing again, before wrapping his arms around her.

"How sweet~ Someone who's about to die with a lovey dovey moment~" Both heard, turning to see someone across the fountain. Her attire consisted of black, strap-like objects, resembling leather, around and under her breasts, a thong-like piece held around her hips by three thin straps, gloves that ran right up her arms with small lengths of chains hanging from them, shoulder guard-like objects on her shoulders with three large spikes sprouting from her right shoulder, and black thigh-high heel boots. But the most important part was...

"W-Wings?" Hajima wondered in shock, while Kiyome narrowed her eye's.

'What could a Fallen Angel want with Haji-kun." She thought to herself.

"Haji-kun?" Kiyome said in shock as the snow white haired male stood in front of her.

"Who are you and what do you want?" He demanded an answer, but only got a laugh.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm here to kill you!" She shouted throwing the spear she conjured in her hand. Hajima stood his ground, staying in front of Kiyome the whole time.

"Haji-kun, move!"

"No! If I can protect you, then I'll do just that- aaagh!" He shouted at the end, feeling the spear pierce his flesh and go through his gut. Kiyome looked down in fear. She bent down and held Issei close.

"No! You're not dying today! Come on! Get up!" She shouted, tears starting to drip down her face. She heard laughter, looking up and glaring down the lady.

"Sorry, but it was needed. If you wanna blame anyone little lady, blame the God that gave him the Sacred Gear." The woman giggled before flying off. Kiyome stared for a second, before looking back down at Hajima, who had blood dripping from the wound.

'Haji-kun has...a Sacred Gear?'

But then she heard a noise, turning to see a magic circle. Out of it appeared a young woman with long crimson hair and blue-green eye's.

"Rias." Kiyome said in a nuetral tone. The Gremory walked forward, bending down and looking at Hajima.

"What happened?" She asked.

"A Fallen Angel attacked." Kiyome explained, as Rias put her hand against the wound.

"Tell me Kiyome...how much do you care for this boy?" Rias asked, looking up at the blonde.

"He...he means the world to me. He doesn't treat me like some princess like all of the other guys at school, but he treats me as...me." Kiyome stated.

"I see..."

"If you're going to revive him, then be done with it. Besides, the Fallen Angel did say he has a Sacred Gear." Kiyome explained.

"I will reincarnate him...but not for the Sacred Gear, but because you care for him. Just know that you will owe me a favor in the future." Rias said, taking out 4 pawn piece's.

"Fine..." Kiyome muttered, as Rias turned back to the bleed out form of Hajima.

"It pains me to see you die, but I shall pick up your life...all you have to do is live for me.." She stated.

* * *

 **Once again, I apologize for not getting this chapter out sooner, but I truly do hope you all enjoyed it!**

 **Until next time!**

 **Harems~**

 **Hajima: Kiyome, Akeno, Koneko, Xenovia, Rias, Grayfia, Yubeluna, Ravel**

 **Issei: Asia, Irina, Kiryuu, Isabela, Xuelan**

 **Read and Review!**


End file.
